


T&L

by pulp123



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulp123/pseuds/pulp123
Summary: 代发





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sk+mn，为h而h，新人卡卡的性爱教学，四个人同时亲热，但都是1v1的配对，会有一点n调戏k的亲密片段，n言语暗示ms之间有过不可告人的关系，但实际上并没有【这很重要！！】，只是这里设定的n热爱搞事习惯嘲讽。真人无关，n下流调戏人预警。

卡卡没想过会看到完全不同的一个Alessandro Nesta。按理说，他的前辈在场上凶蛮却靠谱，在场下低调又有趣，他能想象到内斯塔做任何事，唯独这样的，充满着爱欲，放荡又艳丽，主动着、诱惑着的样子，他从没想过内斯塔会这样，更别说现在他正亲眼看着对方被自己俱乐部队长亲吻。

马尔蒂尼坐在床上，一只手撑在身后，另一只手扶在年轻中卫的腰上，Sandro跨坐在队长身上——修长的双腿盘在马尔蒂尼腰间，手指插进男人微卷的深色长发里。他们贴的很紧，鼓鼓的胸肌挤在一起，摩擦着令乳头肿胀着挺立起来。  
内斯塔闭着眼睛搂住他们队长的肩膀，爱抚着对方后背和上臂结实饱满的肌肉，把自己的脖子彻底暴露在男人眼前。

马尔蒂尼则微笑着，缓慢在搭档脆弱的脖子上留下一个个温柔的轻吻，卡卡能看到队长的动作逐渐升级，一开始只是嘴唇若即若离地贴着皮肤蹭，然后是贴紧的吮吸——唇部离开脖子的时候因为吸力而带起一小块那处的皮肤，再来便用上了舌头，柔软的舌尖快速撩着突出的喉结、和肩膀相接触以及颈窝，成功令他的前辈发出一声愉悦的、拖长了尾音的呻吟，同时扭动着身体蹭着Paolo Maldini，表明自己还需要更多的吻和抚摸——

 

“看够了？现在轮到你，Ricky。”内斯塔的余光扫到跪坐在一边张着嘴惊讶的年轻人，他原先以为巴西人都跟兔子一样，年龄到了就无师自通地知道怎么做爱，直到前几天Maldini寻求他的意见。  
“Andriy和Ricky需要点帮助，Ricky没有半点经验，如果我们能现场教学的话，他会觉得安心很多。”  
“Ricky没做过，可Andriy经验丰富啊，”内斯塔记得自己当时是这么揶揄的，“你不是教过他不少吗？”

还好Shevchenko没听到他的话，否则又是一场分不出胜负的互相嘴炮。

 

内斯塔刚开始觉得四个人一起亲热的主意很蠢，他现在已经对Andriy没什么“那方面”的兴趣了。东欧男人跟他同岁，球场上意气风发的样子却仍像凌厉而未经雕磨的纯粹少年。舍甫琴科会在场上和他庆祝，拥抱，可场下却又很小气，轻易亲也不给亲碰也不给碰，更不给睡。而马尔蒂尼拦着内斯塔不让他调戏自家前锋的样子又非常惹人厌烦，就好像Andriy是一件稀世珍宝，内斯塔则不配在Andriy光滑的脸上留下哪怕一枚指纹。

可现在呢？被队长视作亲弟的、别人不可以随便触碰的乌克兰人正为了一个毫无性爱经验的巴西新人紧张。内斯塔看着床的另一侧，裸着上身的舍甫琴科慢慢抚摸上卡卡宽大的短裤，试探着年轻人能接受的亲呢底线，完全不顾他自己的性器已经将内裤撑起，甚至在棉布上洇出色情的水渍。可尽管身体已经如此兴奋，舍甫琴科面对卡卡时流露出的笑意却不带任何爱欲似的，纯洁美好如同初雪。这引起了内斯塔的恶趣味。

另一方面，二十出头的南美人真的是个处男，卡卡微微低着头，目光在舍甫琴科摸自己大腿的手和舍甫琴科的内裤之间游移，皮肤迅速由白变粉，不知是因为即将到来的初次性爱，还是因为这场性爱会当着前辈的面进行。  
这就更有趣了。第一次和男友准备在床上亲热的年轻人就像高中生似的，那副没被肮脏下流的成人世界玷污过的面孔还带着些稚嫩，此刻却甘愿为了Andriy尝试全新的体验。Sandro不知怎么的，对自家前锋产生了一股微妙的嫉妒——他跟马尔蒂尼之间的性爱总是激烈过头，假期时的做爱甚至能玩几个小时然后两个人都爽到感官过载。下流的情话，成熟男人间的狎昵被玩成情趣，他们从没有过这样清纯的时候，似乎在一起就是为了调情，最终目的则是通过畅快的性爱让彼此获得快感——尽管这也很好，但卡卡这样的男孩却让他觉得十分新鲜有趣，他想要小小地调戏对方，毕竟卡卡很可爱，但舍甫琴科估计未必愿意。

 

内斯塔此时跪坐在马尔蒂尼身体两侧，和马尔蒂尼互相漫不经心地抚摸彼此——或者说看似漫不经心，实则都想要在对方身上先挑起失控的情欲来。“谁先主动求爱就算输了”，有时候他们还会这么幼稚，哪怕做爱都想要成为主动掌握对方欲望的上位者。

Sandro却还是分神看着旁边没什么进展的一对，看着看着就皱起眉。

舍甫琴科太磨叽了，似乎只要卡卡不主动他就会一辈子只摸人家大腿，哦不，五分钟过去后他有点进步，手指已经在卡卡短裤边缘试探了。拜托，再摸下去他自己的内裤都要被阴茎顶破了。金发前锋隐忍的、粗重的呼吸声让埋在内斯塔肩窝的马尔蒂尼都不禁微微翘起嘴角，身体因为发笑而及其轻微的抖动了几下。

这男的也太能忍耐了，拒绝自己的时候不是挺干脆的？怎么现在要操他自己男朋友的时候又这么磨蹭？

“Andriy舍不得，”马尔蒂尼收紧内斯塔后腰的手，在他耳边用气声轻轻说道，湿热的蒸汽弄的内斯塔浑身发麻发痒，“你别看他们了，嗯？”

突然之间，一股不平的情绪冲进内斯塔的心里：“对我的时候你怎么就那么’舍得’，我的队长？”  
马尔蒂尼把他的长发撩到耳后：“你忘了第一次的时候你有多主动多想要？我要是舍不得操你，下一秒你就能撅着屁股跑到安德烈床上去。”  
“你怎知道不是我操他？”  
马尔蒂尼沉默了，无奈地看着自己的后卫，但很快又微笑着，安静地摸到了内斯塔身后，将食指指尖抵住柔嫩的穴口按揉着边缘的软肉。Sandro再开口时，声音便不像之前那样干干脆脆，而是时不时夹杂着急促的呻吟。

“Ricky，嗯——你，你也摸摸Andriy啊，亲亲他——”靠在马尔蒂尼身上，Sandro指点着毫无反应或者说只顾着害羞的卡卡，后者听了他的话终于抬起头。

“Andriy，我——我可以——”这个傻孩子还在申请触碰自己的恋人，而舍甫琴科则像在球场上一样，笑着朝卡卡伸出手，示意年轻人靠近自己。  
“来吧，我的Ricky。”

舍甫琴科握住卡卡的手，让巴西人好看的五指包裹住自己的肿胀的阳具揉弄——那团组织已经在内裤下涨成鼓鼓的一团，舍甫琴科终于闭上眼呻吟出来。  
他把卡卡拉近自己，让他学着独自去抚摸自己的阴茎，然后终于做了他二十分钟前就该做的事——把巴西人宽大的短裤脱下来，那里面什么也没穿，也已经开始发硬发红，但还没完全勃起。

就像两只刚成年的动物一样，哦不，卡卡可以算是刚成熟的动物，可舍甫琴科——

内斯塔在心里摇头，这个东欧男人怎么可能像现在这样看起来纯情？他可不想看着两个高中生相互把对方摸的射出来，而既然马尔蒂尼并不想催促他们——

“Andriy，你为什么不去舔舔Ricky的乳头呢？”罗马人故作无奈的继续说道，这次他不打算仅仅是点到为止，“你知道那会让他舒服得叫出来吧？”  
卡卡僵硬地满脸通红，而舍甫琴科冷冷地朝Sandro看了一眼，这令内斯塔很满意。  
“光是瞪我可不能让你操到他啊，Andriy，你说对吗？”

“Ricky，Andriy为你忍得很辛苦，你不说话的话，他估计什么都不敢做吧，嘶——”此时马尔蒂尼终于玩够了，往内斯塔体内探进半截食指，“来吧，Ricky，开口恳求Andriy，求他舔舔你，我保证他会喜欢，而你也会很舒服。”

此时卡卡已经被内斯塔这种漫不经意的口吻说出的调戏刺激得全身发红了，处男的敏感程度令人难以置信。舍甫琴科什么都没说，只是安抚地拍着小男朋友的后背。  
“Andriy，能……你能，”他的双手还放在舍甫琴科的内裤上缓慢地揉动，内裤前部已经被男人的体液染成深色，“请你、请你舔我？？”  
舍甫琴科用力吞咽口水的声音大到够他们四个听得清清楚楚。

 

“应该是’请你舔我的乳头’，再来一遍，Ricky。”Sandro微笑着看着南美人在崩溃边缘挣扎，然后他自己的胸口在旁边的人动作之前就传来温热湿滑的触感，马尔蒂尼慢悠悠地舔上来，然后含住了吮吸起他敏感的胸部，舌头玩弄的动作色情又温存，似乎想要把硬挺的乳粒再度舔得软下去。  
“操你——Paolo——啊——嗯——”  
这老男人。

“Andriy，舔舔我的乳头，好吗……”挣扎着说完这句话，卡卡仿佛突破了内心中某个屏障。舍甫琴科让他跪在自己分开的腿间，终于舔过去，并发出令人羞耻的水声。

“舒服吗，Ricky？”内斯塔的上半身靠着马尔蒂尼，半阖着眼侧着头看旁边的两人，二十出头的后辈搂着他熟谙情事的男友，仰着脖子闭上了双眼，却咬紧了嘴唇似乎在忍耐什么。

“舒服就叫出来。”内斯塔一边“指导”别人一边抬起了臀部，方便马尔蒂尼把手指往自己身体里送。

卡卡却闭着眼轻轻摇头，哎，现在的巴西人都很矜持呢？

“不要憋着了，你的Andriy喜欢听你发出声音，Ricky，相信我。”  
舍甫琴科还在抚摸着小男友的身体，痴迷地吮吸卡卡身体前侧的皮肤，似乎没怎么反对内斯塔的意思。  
卡卡终于在Andriy用牙齿搔刮着自己乳粒的时候泄露出压抑的呻吟，平时听起来像少年一样的干净嗓音，宛如打磨光滑的金属互相敲击，此刻却像是金属上裹了一层绒布，声音变得沉闷而隐秘，透着欲望的气息。

“下次不用你多话，亲爱的Sandro。”舍甫琴科终于又看过来，眼神不再冷漠，而是反常地甜蜜柔软，声音也是，可内斯塔清楚这些都只是男人的表象。  
“可你自己明明也想听，”内斯塔笑笑，随后对马尔蒂尼抱怨，眼睛却直直地看着舍甫琴科，“哎，Sheva就是假正经。”

马尔蒂尼这才插话同Andriy调侃，同时还不忘把第二根手指挤进Sandro的身体里搅弄：“跟你说了别阻止他说话，你越阻止他越来劲。”  
意思是反正Sandro又不可能做别的，就让他占点口头便宜吧。

正当内斯塔得意着，想再要开口讥讽的时候，嘴巴里却被突然插进一根手指。  
你还是见不得我调戏他？这回Sandro想说话也只能皱着眉哼哼，看起来非常滑稽。他争不过队长，便任命地吸起了马尔蒂尼的食指，仿佛那是一根裹着巧克力的焦糖棒，一边嘬一边发出色情的声音，把头偏向卡卡和舍甫琴科的方向，以便他们能看到他如何舔队长的指头——舌尖时不时探出口腔，沿着指侧一路舔到指根，再留恋地沿着指缝搔刮，然后被马尔蒂尼惩罚和玩弄并重地用食指和中指夹住舌头捋动，毫不遮掩地发出呜呜地抱怨声。身体却诚实地蹭着队长的胸膛上下摆动，手还摸到自己身后，催促马尔蒂尼不要停下，别忘记了后穴也亟需男人手指的爱抚。

被突然戳中体腔内的腺体时他大声叫了出来，可嘴巴里还插着男人的两根手指，连叫春都带着温柔的凌虐感。

一边的卡卡看到一半便不再直视，只偶尔偷瞄一眼，而Andriy摸得他浑身发软，也没有太多精力能分散到别处。他第一次见到这样的Alessandro Nesta和Paolo Maldini，马尔蒂尼在床上也和平时一样游刃有余，可内斯塔却彻底颠覆了以往形象。那长了一张美艳面孔的血性罗马人此刻宛如情欲化成了人形，缠绞在另一个像天神一样的英俊男人身上。Nesta的表现显示出他有多么享受这样的性爱，主动索求着，而Maldini则温柔进出他的身体，似乎Nesta向他索要什么，他都会毫不犹豫地交付给他。

 

“你舍不得对Ricky动手的话……我、我不介意帮忙……啊啊啊啊啊啊——、艹……啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”当Sandro骑在马尔蒂尼身上，任由男人胯间的坚硬勃起在自己体内进进出出的时候，紧挨在他们旁边的高中生情侣连前戏都还没做完。  
“’你不介意帮忙’？告诉我你想怎么帮，Sandro，凭你这幅被人操得快高潮的样子吗？”Paolo的声音懒洋洋的，扶着内斯塔胯部帮助他上下运动的手却突然松了劲，让Sandro一下子因为缺少支撑而重重坐下来，被粗长的阴茎彻底贯穿，同时发出一连串脆弱不堪的、令人心潮荡漾的叫声。

 

马尔蒂尼和舍甫琴科交换一个了然的眼神，年长的一方用眼神示意Sheva趁着内斯塔没工夫开口的时候抓紧办正事。

卡卡趴跪在床上，曲起手肘支撑上身，下半身则羞耻地抬高，方便舍甫琴科动作。从斜上方的视角看过去，年轻人修长结实的肉体令人血脉喷张。  
“你做的很好，Ricky，”东欧男人开口时，嗓音是令人吃惊的沙哑，而巴西人则除了轻轻呻吟外什么都说不出来，年轻男人被内斯塔之前露骨的言语和此刻后穴的异样触感搞得面红耳赤且异常敏感。Andriy双手用力按揉着卡卡两边的臀肉，待cherry boy的下半身彻底放松下来的时候则贴着卡卡的后背把自己的身体附上去。

东欧男人早就彻底性奋的阳具抵住了被掰开的臀缝，粗大的阴茎随着动作上下来回蹭着，没一会就蹭红了夹住它的两块臀肉的内侧，那些溢出的前液甚至流到了卡卡的内侧大腿根，看起来格外淫靡色情。

舍甫琴科从侧上方抱着卡卡，一条胳膊绕到他身前，帮对方维持姿势的同时，手掌张开了在年轻人胸前来回揉捏，时不时用手指搓捻敏感的乳头——他满意地察觉到对方的胸部因为不断亵玩而轻微地涨大。另一只手抚摸着紧实的腹肌，指尖沿着突出肌肉间的浅沟一路往下直到摸上对方下身翘得老高的阴茎——湿了的。

“啊啊……Andriy……这太多了……”卡卡觉得体内升高的温度要把自己烧坏了，舍甫琴科爱抚的手法对他来说娴熟过分，他完全无法抗拒男人带给他的快感只能任凭身体迎合着对方的动作——就像在球场上他根本无法拒绝对方的拥抱和故意蹭在侧颈的轻吻。Andriy的笑容甜美又温柔，可当人靠近他的时候，那甜美外表下的强势则根本不给你反抗的机会。

“这都还没正式开始呢，Ricky，舒服吗？”  
“是、是的……啊！你！”  
舍甫琴科吻着他的后背，突出的肩胛、后脖根，然后没有一点预警地用舌尖舔上了敏感的耳后。卡卡的呻吟令他非常受用，轻咬着男人的耳廓，随后含住那一点点耳垂，并在嘴里用舌尖撩拨。

并在卡卡因为快感而忘我地发出声音时借着前液在臀缝中的润滑把手指慢慢地按进去。  
“真紧啊，不过我不会让你痛的。放松Ricky，放松，对，就是这样。乖，真聪明。”最后的称赞甚至带着笑意，卡卡闭着眼睛都能听出来，这说明他大概做对了什么事。既然Andriy这样说了，那应该没问题吧。

“我的手指在你里面了，现在我要找到那个让你舒服的地方。但如果你难受了，也要说出来，明白吗？”在得到对方的确认后，舍甫琴科便开始搅动卡卡体内的手指。

处男的后穴太紧，在放松状态下挤进去两根已经非常吃力，Andriy的食指和中指被温暖柔嫩的肠肉从各个方向挤压着，他努力让自己不要去想象等会把阴茎插进来后会是什么销魂滋味。这是他男朋友，不是若干年前随便什么一夜情的对象，他要让他们俩都快乐。

旋转着两根手指，又挤了一些润滑，让通道稍微不那么紧涩，经验丰富的东欧人开始一点一点往深处探。卡卡很努力稳住身体，但舍甫琴科每深入一些，还是能感受到年轻人体内的颤抖和不安。于是他放慢了速度，并在手指打转时用双指柔软的指腹撑开内壁的褶皱，让被进入的一方逐渐适应这种摩擦。卡卡发出的无意义的呻吟很快变得愉悦，然后在舍瓦蹭到一处肠肉时大声地叫了出来。

“是难受，还是舒服？”明知道那声音意味着自己找对了地方，金发男人却还是狡猾地问询，他想亲耳听到男友承认得到了快感。  
“……是、是舒服，那里……很舒服……但请轻些……”卡卡的声音越来越小，脸红的快要散发出蒸汽，这时候要是逼问下去一定会很有趣，不过还是等过几次再折磨他吧，初次性爱算不上是玩弄男朋友的好场合。舍甫琴科加重挤压的力度，然后卡卡忍不住往前缩了缩，甬道却吸的更紧。

Ricky那么可爱，舍甫琴科心想，他出于私心，不愿意自己可爱的小男友被干失控的样子让内斯塔看光。  
他想看到他的Ricky从憋着不发出声音到后来学会哭着渴求自己的阴茎，求着自己操得更深更用力，但那样的Ricky只能属于他一个人，别人不准看，一眼都不行。

可舍甫琴科不知道的是，就算他千万个不愿意，Sandro还是有办法能让卡卡露出外人不可见的、迷失在情欲中的、诱惑的样子。

 

两对恋人同时用后入的体位交合在一起，并非趴着的那种，而是双双跪坐在床上。

Sandro已经在骑着马尔蒂尼时被男人插射过一次，后来又因为不知死活地言语挑衅而被温柔的米兰人按在床上操得叫不出声只能下意识地毫无尊严地求饶，现在是他们的第三轮，而舍瓦和卡卡则刚开始不久。

乌克兰人的耐心似乎在今天有些过头。他几乎是用舌头、嘴唇和手指把自己后辈撩得意乱情迷，红着脸要他快点的时候才真正进入卡卡的身体——这时最初的前液已经在巴西人膝盖内侧变干了，但很快金发前锋就又让不知名的液体从两人的交合处慢慢流出，弄脏他们身下的床单。

舍甫琴科只是缓慢地抽插着，卡卡就已经被腺体被反复碾过的快感冲击得毫无抵抗力，他低低叫着舍甫琴科的名字，要不是男人抱着他稳住身体，估计这个第一次被进入的小处男早就支撑不住爬倒在床上。  
在内斯塔的要求下，也是在舍瓦和马尔蒂尼的默许下，他们两组人面对面进行着这场性爱。Paolo和Andriy在背后操着他们的恋人，内斯塔和卡卡则被夹在中间赤裸相见。

两个体内都含着别人阴茎的男人，卡卡已经没精力做别的——Andriy动作很温柔，可每次进出时却又精准地碾磨着前列腺，他身上已经出了一层汗，只是承受着快感就花光了所有集中力。而Sandro却像如愿以偿摸到心爱玩具的孩子，耐心抚摸着年轻人的侧腰，小腹，和因为被操干而凸显出来的、薄薄皮肤之下的肋骨。Sandro小心翼翼地避免着接触到舍甫琴科的任何部位，手也好胳膊也好，实际上他只想要Ricky，想看昨天还懵懂的男孩今天就沦陷在欲望中，他会让他很舒服，甚至爽得不愿停下，就算事后Andriy要诅咒自己也无所谓，Sandro承认在这个瞬间他希望Ricky成为自己的男孩。  
哪怕他也已经快被身后的队长操得高潮了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【忽略科学性的问题，假装大家都很爽吧】  
> 预警：13和卡卡亲昵（性意味），有点语言侮辱13，末尾的地方舍瓦x马队有一个暧昧的镜头

卡卡和内斯塔面对面跪在床上，舍甫琴科在他背后，双手扶着他腰让年轻人不至于因为被插得脱力而倒下。不过即使往前倒下也无所谓，有内斯塔在，最多靠在内斯塔身上而已。

罗马男人倒是不请自来地贴了上去，在舍甫琴科闭上眼边吻卡卡后颈边满足地操进男孩身体的时候偷偷亲上了卡卡的嘴唇。  
男孩柔软的、半张开的双唇此刻根本就是为了接吻而存在。内斯塔抚摸上卡卡的胸前，毫不费力就把自己的嘴唇和卡卡的贴在一起，舌头也轻易滑进巴西人的口腔中，缓慢而色情地来回刺激上颚敏感的粘膜。年轻人被他吻得、亦或是被舍瓦操干得、或者二者皆有得发出催情般的鼻音。卡卡的双手没地方搁，干脆就搂住了内斯塔的脖子，任凭前辈沿着自己脖子留下一个个湿漉漉的吻痕。

“过分了，桑德罗，”说话的是安德烈，他朝着被队长操后面也不愿停止搞事的男人露出甜美的笑容，却不知怎么让内斯塔心里有点发慌，也仅仅只是有点，“保罗，管管你男人，嗯？”

内斯塔身后的马尔蒂尼半阖着眼，低头埋在桑德罗紧绷的颈窝里无声地轻笑，然后便是一记令人措手不及的、发狠的顶弄。性器刚刚要退出，只留着顶端的龟头被穴口堪堪嘬住，一下子就又彻底捅了进去。前列腺被猛烈碾磨，甬道被粗大的阴茎毫不留情地撑开，肉刃挤开内壁，同样炙热的上皮黏膜彼此用力地摩擦，快感像闪电一样从下身冲到大脑，足以让他们俩同时大叫出来。

内斯塔被操得往前撞到卡卡身上，下巴刚好抵着男孩的肩窝，稍一偏头，因为被马尔蒂尼操弄而发出的不加掩饰的呻吟就都伴随着热气灌进年轻人耳朵里。  
卡卡连推拒都做不到，舍甫琴科掌握着他的身体，舍甫琴科温柔地在他体内进出让他舒服得快晕过去，舍甫琴科用东欧口音的意大利语在他耳边呻吟调情——诉说着卡卡有多么紧自己被吸得多么爽，偶尔用母语发出他不知道意思却也令人脸红的单词……他光是承受这些就已经快要到达极限了。桑德罗现在又——

现在又贴着他的耳朵，罗马人被队长干得没什么力气，用上蹩脚的英语说着胡话，和那些肯定是污言秽语的方言在他耳边撩拨，舔他的耳廓。因为贴的太近，两人翘起的性器都蹭到了一起互相磨蹭着。  
卡卡整个人羞涩得发红发烫，在场的另外三个男人每个都不知道比他熟练多少倍。巴西人此刻才觉察到四个人一起亲热对自己是多么大的考验，仅仅面对舍甫琴科他就已经大脑当机，马尔蒂尼倒是不会捉弄他，可亲眼看着队长操自己的前辈、还毫不顾忌地把前辈操成这样那样，也够刺激了，而被操的前辈好像还对自己有过多的兴趣。

“啊……桑德罗、别、别这样，”被舍甫琴科抱着上身的卡卡不能很自由地活动身体，只能看着桑德罗的头一点点低下去，吻着自己的身体，同时被马尔蒂尼顶得一下一下撞在自己身上。

内斯塔吻到卡卡的肚脐，然后艰难地俯身，含住了他半勃阴茎的头部，湿热的舌尖钻着敏感的小孔来回拨弄着。

“呜啊，桑德罗，桑——”卡卡皱着眉和体内的欲望抗争，他不想在床上被自己的两个前辈同时弄得失去控制。可这回连舍甫琴科都不顺着他。东欧人从身后咬着他另一边没被内斯塔染指过的的耳垂，饱胀的阳具愈来愈快地、愈来愈用力地在火热紧缩的后穴抽插，同时双手摸到卡卡的前胸玩弄着两边早就因爱抚而肿胀的乳头——揉捻搔刮着，令卡卡自己都能明显感觉到他的性器因为这些同时进行的刺激而涨得发痛。

哦，幸好桑德罗彻底含住了它，幸好。  
什么？！  
内斯塔身后含着马尔蒂尼的家伙——足足一整根，后穴不知足地吸着男人的阴茎，这会又趴下来给卡卡口交。那张吃东西的时候就性感的不行的嘴巴包裹着年轻人兴奋的勃起，嘴唇变成了艳色，柔软灵活的舌头在口腔里看不到的地方沿着性器上凸起的筋脉勾画爱抚。  
卡卡真的被前后夹击得爽到哭出来，不仅仅被刺激出生理性眼泪，都下意识哭出声音了。

这对他来说太多了。  
舍甫琴科用指节拭去他眼角的泪水，身下的动作却毫不放松。东欧男人不会在这种时候退缩，卡卡身后的甬道吸附着、挤压着他的阴茎，把他吸的那么舒服，几乎刚一进去就被周围的软肉包裹着往深处送，现在怎么能要他停手？  
男人更加用力地把自己一次次埋进年轻人身体深处，卡卡承受不来这么多，被插得往前蹭，性器顺势又在内斯塔嘴里进的更深，被对方的嘴巴包裹着吮吸着又是一波截然不同的猛烈快感。

“啊啊、啊……太快了，安德烈，安德烈，请你……”他后面的恳求断断续续还没说完，舍甫琴科就在几下猛烈的抽插后射在了卡卡体内。敏感点被连续反复刺激，滚烫的精液冲进身体引发一种妖异的、类似占有欲得到满足的快感，像是他借由安德烈的精液而得到了安德烈这个人。卡卡低声呻吟着，闭着眼睛也射在了内斯塔嘴里。

抱歉，他是想提前说一声让桑德罗提前离开的——射在前辈嘴里很不礼貌吧？但舍甫琴科给他的快感太超过，他连反应的机会都没有，仿佛神经都被切断，然后被名为安德烈舍甫琴科的男人全部攥在手里。他要他怎样，他就只能怎样，并对男人的所作所为永远心甘情愿。

 

“也就是、普通的味道，我还以为会像你、一样、是甜的呢，”内斯塔倒是毫不在乎，撑起上半身，被马尔蒂尼几下操弄得说话不够流畅，双手扶着卡卡的肩膀，朝舍甫琴科说到，“喂，你有尝过Ricky的体液吗？”  
是在挑衅了。

“你就不能少说两句，桑德罗，”马尔蒂尼在男人身后勾眉，终于又开口，但与其说是抱怨，不如说像是在撒娇，只是撒娇里也有隐藏的温柔刀，“就算要说话，也可以说点别的不是吗？”

“哦，说什么，说我被你干得有多爽吗——操——啊啊啊啊————”

 

舍甫琴科不知道对面的两个人发生了什么，只要桑德罗不来招惹卡卡他就满足，桑德罗再被队长教训那么就是双倍的满足。  
卡卡射精后的身体格外敏感，后穴一阵绞动，吸尽他射出来的液体，可男人的后穴终究不是精液的最终归宿，因为给得太多，有一些温热的液体甚至被挤得流出来，半透明的白色液体被舍甫琴科用手指抹在卡卡的臀部和腿根，他想让男人身上都是自己的，犹如野兽在自己的领地打上标记。

 

“所以，你究竟被我干得有多爽，桑德罗？请你和卡卡分享一下，好吗？”马尔蒂尼拖着粘腻的尾音低语，拖长的、无意义的音调在内斯塔耳朵里却像是春药。那老男人说话都跟在撒娇一样，声音散发出暧昧的情欲，让人控制不住身体地想要，内斯塔不知道别人是否控制得住，反正他试过，最后却还是只能接受身体的本能。

“哈？我爽不爽、有什么关系，反正安德烈会更爽的，对吧，”高潮后的男人嘴巴又停不下来，桑德罗肆无忌惮地盯着卡卡背后的舍甫琴科，眼珠转一转，话却是说给自己后辈的，“Ricky，你不知道吧，你刚来米兰的时候Andriy就想要操你了。”

罗马人抬手想去抚摸卡卡的侧脸，却被年轻人背后的舍甫琴科投来一记甜美的、同时也是警告的眼神。  
“拜托了，桑德罗……啊、安德烈……”巴西小孩喘着粗气，发出的抗议声却被年长男人们无视了。  
“是很想上你，不过我不怕你知道这事，Ricky……还有，只准叫我的名字，明白吗，我的名字。”  
东欧人熟练地摩挲他的腰侧，嗅着他的侧颈。而内斯塔几乎和他贴在一起，稍稍弯下身子想去舔他的乳头，却被身后的保罗扳回了头，随即双手也被男人拽到身后了。

“你还是得学着点规矩，我的桑德罗。”  
“不让我碰Ricky吗？那么，这是因为我呢，还是因为Andriy呢？”

卡卡没明白内斯塔的意思，而马尔蒂尼也没有回答，只是强迫桑德罗扭头和他接吻。成熟男人之间的吻带着色气和暗中较量，舌头慢慢互相勾引着探出口腔，暴露在空气中交缠，再随着嘴唇的紧贴而被不知道谁含住了吮弄，再又伸出来，本应缠绵的动作却被队长和后卫做得放纵又堕落，还隐隐带着血腥味。

 

马尔蒂尼在肉体欲望被满足的时候通常懒得多说话，他本来就相信行重于言，对上内斯塔的时候更是不用讲些多余的，干就是了，对那男人他指望不上语言的作用，比他小八岁的男人反抗起来一点都不给前辈面子，只能用手腕让他软下来——幸好他一直熟谙那男人的种种弱点，身心都是，从国家队遇上的时候他就知道自己面对桑德罗应该怎么做，哪怕那时候他还不是他的队长，两个人也还没搞到床上去。

但今天的桑德罗有些不同，相比平时，今天他顺从得有些过分。一开始就主动骑上来，乖顺地缠着他亲吻，甚至坐在他身上，掰开了屁股用股缝去蹭他勃起的阴茎，连抚摸的动作都仿佛渴求着男人的侵入，浪得不像平时那个做爱开始都像要打架的男人。  
还有那些平时做到激烈处才会说出口的放浪言语，保罗并没有指出来男人今天的异常，反正他很享受这样的桑德罗——柔软、顺服、嘴里说着下流话，求着他操进来然后又被顶得受不了了只能哼哼唧唧承受。

那男人的身体无论进入多少次都是那么令人着迷。坚实修长的肌肉上盖着一点点薄薄脂肪，稍一紧绷，那美丽肉体的轮廓就凸显出来，肌肉也薄的地方则会被骨骼撑起，暴躁的、不修边幅的男人却连骨头都长得那么漂亮。  
身体里还他妈那么该死的紧，又热又紧，那肠道中的软肉也像身体主人那样无知无觉地引诱着他，天真而主动地欢迎着马尔蒂尼的进入。啊，来回抽插时被高热肠壁裹住摩擦的感觉让他每次都爽得想骂人，操他的内斯塔，屁股那么紧活该被人按住了操，不，只能被自己操，妈的，这男人去做娼妓都能赚的比做球员还多。  
以至于有时候马尔蒂尼也会有小小的失控，放任自己在床上（或不仅限于床上）把内斯塔钉在自己身下，干得罗马人连求饶的声音都带着哭腔并颤巍巍用腿蹭着床单想要逃。这很罕见，毕竟那是桑德罗内斯塔啊。

但现在这样就更罕见了。  
平时绝不屈从的男人好像呻吟声不要钱一样不住地从嗓子里、鼻腔里发出那些令人羞耻的声音，接吻的时候像是几百年没亲过男人似的吮他的舌尖，勾住了就不愿放开，来不及咽下的唾液沿着下巴和喉结流下来。  
马尔蒂尼钳制着内斯塔的双手，男人却面不知羞地恳请他：“放开我的手，让我摸摸自己，拜托你了保罗？”

他听得都要愣住了，埋在男人体内的性器被这种柔软的恳求刺激得又胀大起来。  
双手被松开的内斯塔叹息着用指尖掠过流水的性器，顺着身体的中心往上，很快就摸到了重点。他食指和中指指腹按着自己已经变成深色的乳晕来回揉弄，指尖不时按在硬挺的乳粒上快速画圈，后穴被胸前的刺激带动着急剧收缩着，引得马尔蒂尼也粗重喘息起来。一下下进得更狠。

“啊……好舒服啊……”平时哪怕被马尔蒂尼吮吸胸口、用牙齿扯着乳头调情时也不愿说出露骨言语的男人此时异常得过分了，自己摸着自己，然后被爽得发表感想，嗯？不过下一刻马尔蒂尼就似乎明白为什么内斯塔今天浪得这么反常。

“Ricky，你试着摸摸自己。”  
现在如果往卡卡脸上滴一滴水都会被迅速蒸发成水汽了。年轻人今天主动被动地打破太多从前的界限，普通的性爱教学变成三个成熟男人同时对他施放着性刺激，安德烈温柔又坚定地让他们一起经受着一波波快感的冲刷，保罗对桑德罗的行为让他看得脸红发热，而桑德罗，桑德罗……现在这个名字都让他无法正视，仿佛在心里念一遍都意味着对情欲本能的屈服。

就在巴西年轻人真的屈服了，修长好看的手指停在小腹周围准备移动的时候，舍甫琴科的声音慵懒地在卡卡耳边响起来。  
“不可以哦，Ricky是乖孩子，不要，不可以那样做。”  
东欧人撒娇的功夫不知道是不是从马尔蒂尼身上学的，仅仅是低声恳求着就令人没法抗拒。  
“啊，Andriy……”  
“不准摸自己，听话，好不好，我的Ricky，把手给我，对，很好。”  
年长者没收了恋人对双手的支配权，安抚地亲了卡卡的脖子，顺便给了对面内斯塔今天不知道第几个甜蜜警告的眼色。内斯塔回给他一个“你明明自己也想看”的挑衅眼神。

我想看，但绝对不是现在，也绝对不要在你面前。

 

两个被插入着，却同时都被限制双手的男人贴得很近，近到内斯塔就算没有手也能用别的办法碰到自己年轻的后辈。  
他稍稍往前凑过去，身前的肌肤就贴到了卡卡的。年轻人初次被插入的身体热得惊人，散发出的温暖让内斯塔只是贴着就很舒服。  
那么蹭一蹭呢？  
卡卡被舍甫琴科掌控着，他的行为，欲望都被狡猾的东欧人握在手里，不肯松动分毫。这一点上舍甫琴科简直就是马尔蒂尼的乌克兰翻版。

但是安德烈却没法阻止内斯塔用自己的身前去蹭卡卡的。两个深陷欲望的人，身后被男人操干，前面又不给摸，只能蹭在一起，用那若即若离的摩擦解渴。  
桑德罗用自己硬挺的乳头抵住卡卡深粉色的乳尖，用力蹭着，几乎把结实的胸肌挤得变形。此时让Ricky爽到和欺负Ricky似乎画上了等号，不然他要怎么从舍甫琴科手里抢到哪怕一点点便宜？

就在内斯塔忘我地蹭着卡卡呻吟的时候，舍甫琴科甜美中透着冷清的声音再次响起。

“Ricky，来，你去摸摸桑德罗。他看起来太饥渴了，保罗不会反对的。”  
马尔蒂尼闭着眼睛点头。

等等，这什么情况？！  
该死的舍甫琴科。乌克兰人已经从他的队长那里学了太多不该学的，指挥着几乎没有判断力的卡卡伸手过去抚慰内斯塔颤抖的，敏感得不行的性器。他不要被卡卡摸得射出来，那也太……但是卡卡不会拒绝任何舍甫琴科的要求，可爱的巴西人靠着他，被操得直哼哼，手却听话地摸上他的阴茎。

“去吧，就是这样，握住它，对的，然后撸一撸，轻轻的，做得好。”  
这回轮到内斯塔哭了。处男手淫得毫无章法，却带来新鲜的刺激感。马尔蒂尼配合地专门抵着那一点碾磨，舍甫琴科鬼魅般的声音指挥卡卡双手握住了内斯塔的阴茎，并施加着毫无规律的、令人抓狂的快感。

他被一个昨天还清纯得不行的巴西处男摸了没几下就射了，而且是真的靠着卡卡的肩膀哼唧着被从未有过的屈辱感和快感逼出眼泪。  
该死……米兰人和被米兰人教坏的乌克兰人……

高潮后内斯塔脱力得什么也做不了了，他缓了至少两分钟才呼吸稍微正常，靠着卡卡的肩膀承受着身后男人不知疲倦的攻击。马尔蒂尼已经射过了，却又很快硬起来就着后穴的泥泞继续抽插。

“……真大方啊，Andriy……”稍微恢复了就开始了言语上的进攻，说的是刚刚舍瓦要求卡卡用手把他撸出来的事。  
甜蜜的男人满不在意地笑：“别想多，反正你那根……被队长操得也没什么实质作用了不是吗？”  
“你——啊啊啊啊啊——”反击的话没说出来，身后又是一连串密集的操干，妈的，这男人不会老吗？还有现在到底是谁欺负谁啊！

“不会让它失去用处的，我的桑德罗。”马尔蒂尼慢悠悠舔着内斯塔的脖子，手从男人腰间移动到胯下，用带着茧的指节内侧刺激才射过不久的阴茎顶端。  
“操——不要碰——啊啊啊啊啊啊——”射精之后的性器敏感得要命，一点恰到好处的刺激都能让人心率快速飙升，快感像是被榨出来似的，内斯塔想抗拒却又无能为力。  
卡卡也被同时操着和被安德烈撸动阴茎，他话都说不出来，勉强在呻吟的间隙断断续续叫着舍甫琴科的名字，说爱他，喜欢他，喜欢他这么对自己，让乌克兰男人终于露出真正甜美的笑容。然后那些液体大部分都射在内斯塔的身上。  
“Ricky不会介意亲手把它们涂在你身上的，桑德罗，你想试试吗？”  
“你他妈住口！啊啊啊啊——”

 

后来就变成了两个男人故意协同第三个无知小朋友欺负一开始最能搞事情的那一个。  
叫床声都盖不过内斯塔时不时脱出口的咒骂了——大部分是无指向的，如果频繁用语言挑衅马尔蒂尼和舍甫琴科，他不确定自己现在的身体还能承受的住更多。

情事结束后内斯塔皱着眉搂住马尔蒂尼的上身，摊在男人身上彻底没力气了。舍甫琴科在旁边安慰爱抚着卡卡。年轻人像刚成年的动物幼崽一样躺在他腿上，眼神定定地看着金发的恋人。  
“Andriy……”  
“嗯哼，我在这里，Ricky，闭眼休息一下吧。”  
舍甫琴科附身吻了吻年轻恋人的眼睑，起身的时候却突然前倾，按着马尔蒂尼的肩膀偏头亲了队长的嘴唇，动作快得惊人，末了还用舌头舔了男人上唇。

内斯塔突然就僵住，下一刻就抬手但是被马尔蒂尼眼疾手快按住了。  
“没事的，桑德罗。”  
内斯塔瞪着马尔蒂尼，队长想凑过去想亲他却被挡住了。

舍甫琴科已经坐回去，手指温柔地插进卡卡微湿的发间拨弄，看过来的眼神却并不温柔，像是抓到了猎物弱点的猎手：“亲爱的桑德罗，我现在可是知道，你最在意的是什么了。”  
“哦？我最在意的？是你的Ri——呜——”  
马尔蒂尼笑得非常纯良，按着内斯塔的后脑深深地、缠绵地吻他，米兰队长不想再听罗马人说话，这张嘴骗人的频率太高，还是用来做别的事更让人愉悦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以防看不懂的解释：  
> 13调戏卡卡是情不自禁，s7到后来亲马队是报复，因为看穿13最在意的还是马尔蒂尼，就小小地警告一下，因为s7对卡卡也有独占欲的。


End file.
